


Butch & Sundance Ride Again

by Sherylyn



Series: Butch & Sundance [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sex Toys, mild erotic spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/pseuds/Sherylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal provoked Peter into reacting... Now it's Peter's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butch & Sundance Ride Again

~*~

Neal was still smirking to himself as he resumed chopping vegetables for a salad. He’d cleaned up as best he could, then washed his hands thoroughly — and Peter had promised to clean up the table after he’d finished changing clothes — but it was still a bit difficult to focus with Peter’s come trickling from his hole and wetting the inside of the jeans he’d swiped from Peter’s closet. Still, it wasn’t as if he was complaining, because he’d gotten what he’d hoped for, really — a hell of a reaction from Peter.  
  
The last week had been hell. The case he and Peter had been working had kept them so busy that this was the first night they’d eaten dinner at home. El had gone to Boston two days ago, but they’d scarcely been home enough to notice, in some ways. He and Peter had simply tumbled into bed to sleep for a few hours each night, too exhausted to do anything else, which had made sex out of the question for any of them. The case had finally been wrapped up late last night, and today had been spent finishing up the details. Peter had sent Neal home a couple hours before, and Neal had promised actual, home-cooked food for dinner.  
  
He’d hoped to get Peter’s attention with the jeans he’d chosen to put on — he knew Peter loved his ass, the same way Peter and El knew all his favorites — but he hadn’t quite thought Peter would act so quickly after getting home. The jeans had worked even better than he’d hoped, and he was going to make damn sure he wore them again… soon.  
  
The timer beeped on the oven, so he rinsed off his hands again, then pulled on oven mitts so he could take out the chicken pie. He was just finishing the salad when Peter appeared, clad in soft sweatpants and a tee-shirt. Peter gave him a quick kiss as he nudged Neal aside so he could get the disinfecting cleaner from the cabinet, then went to work cleaning the table.  
  
Neal opened the wine he’d chosen, filled glasses of water for each of them, and gathered the plates and cutlery while Peter was finishing cleaning. Peter washed his hands and helped Neal carry everything to the table.  
  
“Man, that smells good,” Peter enthused as they sat down to eat. He gave Neal a warm smile and squeezed his hand. “It’s a good thing you’re so multi-talented,” he added, grinning, as he dished a healthy portion onto his plate.  
  
Neal laughed at the teasing tone in Peter’s voice, and they were soon distracted by good food and good company. He, Peter and Elizabeth had all agreed, via text earlier in the day, to clear their calendars for the rest of the weekend. Once El was home, they weren’t leaving the house again till Monday morning. Finally getting to simply spend time together again — both in and out of bed — was one of the best ideas he’d heard in days. And starting the weekend by spending a quiet evening with Peter was already heavenly. Well, that, and what they’d already done together. He was still hoping that maybe Peter would agree to another round before bed. He’d missed sex a lot this week, and he couldn’t stop thinking about possible opportunities, even after Peter’s enthusiastic greeting earlier…  
  
By the time they’d finished eating, Neal had noticed Peter giving him _looks_. It was the type of look he usually gave when he was trying to figure out something, and Neal wasn’t quite sure what Peter was wrestling with. Neal toyed with the stem of his wine glass, studying Peter for a moment. Yes, there it was again. “Peter, what are you trying to figure out?” he asked, hoping he was catching Peter off-guard enough that Peter would just tell him.  
  
Instead, Peter _smirked_ at him. “Oh, just thinking,” he answered, then finished off his own wine before continuing. “About what you said before — why you decided to wear my jeans.” He raked his eyes over Neal’s torso appreciatively. “Not that I’m complaining, but it did make me wonder what else you’ve been plotting against me.”  
  
Neal blinked in confusion. “I wasn’t _plotting against_ you,” he protested. “I just thought I’d surprise you with—”  
  
“Um-hmm,” Peter interrupted, obviously skeptical.  
  
“I wasn’t! If you don’t want me to-to try to appeal to you, then—” He cut himself off as he caught the glint in Peter’s eyes. “You’re messing with me, aren’t you?” Neal groaned, and Peter laughed.  
  
“I am,” Peter admitted unrepentantly. “It was too fun to resist.” He reached for Neal’s hand, tugged at it. “C’mere.”  
  
Neal sighed but let himself be pulled from his chair. Peter had pushed his own chair back from the table, and he guided Neal to sit on his lap, straddling him and the chair. He pulled Neal close, his warm hands sliding over Neal’s shoulders and back before settling on the upper curve of his ass, while Neal wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders. Hmmm… maybe he wouldn’t have to wait for bedtime, after all.  
  
Peter’s hands squeezed lightly, then he leaned forward and captured Neal’s mouth, kissing him deeply. Neal moaned as Peter’s tongue tangled with his own, and he slid one hand into Peter’s hair, cradling the back of his head as Peter’s tongue pushed further into his mouth. One of Peter’s hands slid to the back of Neal’s neck, holding him in place.  
  
He pulled Neal even closer, and Neal could feel Peter’s cock press against his own, both beginning to stir. He moaned again as Peter’s hands moved to his chest and his thumbs began sliding back and forth across Neal’s nipples, making them tighten, before Peter began pinching the hardened nubs, rolling them between his fingers and thumbs. Neal groaned, tearing his mouth away from Peter’s in order to catch his breath. Besides his ears, his nipples were one of the biggest turn-ons he had, and Peter knew it. The electric sparks from his chest went straight to his groin, and his cock was already half-hard.  
  
Peter’s eyes were even darker than usual, and he was staring hungrily at Neal as he watched him react to what he was doing to Neal’s chest. “I know what I want for dessert,” Peter murmured, his eyes never leaving Neal’s face.  
  
Neal didn’t have to think very hard in order to know what Peter was expecting to be on the menu. “Oh?” he asked, aiming for innocence.  
  
Peter acted as though Neal’s innocence — or lack thereof — was not even a consideration. “I want you, just like I’m imagining you,” Peter murmured.  
  
“Oh?” Neal repeated. “And how’s that?”  
  
“On the table again, on your back,” Peter murmured, leaning forward to swirl his tongue around Neal’s nipples, one at a time, then continued to pinch and tug at the now-wet nubs with his fingers, making Neal moan. He looked at Neal again, intently. “Well? Can I have you?” he murmured, moving his lips back toward Neal’s, but stopping just a breath away from his mouth.  
  
Neal whimpered. How the hell could he even consider saying no to _that_ , even if he wanted to, which he most assuredly did not. He cupped Peter’s jaw between his hands and pressed a kiss between his lover’s eyebrows. “Of course you can have me. You can always have me,” Neal answered honestly.  
  
Peter looked up at him again and smiled wickedly as his hands moved again to Neal’s ass, only this time, they clamped down solidly, pinning him in place. “Perfect,” he answered.  
  
Before Neal could quite decipher this sudden change in mood, Peter shifted again, wrapping an arm around him and holding him tightly while reaching toward El’s unused chair with the other. And from that chair seat, which had been hidden from Neal’s view during dinner, he lifted a small box, in which Neal now saw a bottle of lube, a box of condoms, and a small towel. Peter moved the towel to the table, and Neal got a look at what was under it.  
  
_Oh, shit. Peter wasn’t just planning on sex. He was planning a lot more_.  
  
“You are _not_ —” he began, but Peter cut him off.  
  
“You, my dearest, decided to con me into fucking you, wearing those jeans like that on purpose—”  
  
“I _didn’t_ —” Neal began in protest, but Peter talked over him, waving his hand dismissively.  
  
“Call it whatever you want. But you did that to provoke a reaction, right? Well, now it’s my turn. I, at least, am offering you a wager: do what I propose, and succeed, and we’ll enjoy our dessert and we both win. You got my reaction, I’ll get yours, and we’ll both get nice, happy endings. However, if you don’t succeed, well… you’ll just have to wait a bit longer for your happy ending than I will.”  
  
Neal glowered at him. “I am not liking this, Peter.” He crossed his arms defensively. “It’s not as if you _objected_ to your surprise before.” He said it as huffily as he could manage, deliberately overreacting and hoping Peter wouldn’t notice that he did feel just a bit stung that Peter should be seeking revenge, even playfully, over something he’d intended as just a fun — and incredibly _hot_ — surprise for them both. He couldn’t imagine Peter extracting revenge on Elizabeth for doing the same thing.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes. “I’m not objecting now, either—” He stopped, looking at Neal more intently. “Hey,” he said suddenly, catching Neal’s gaze. “Look at me.” Reluctantly, Neal did so. Peter shifted in the chair, bringing his hands up to cup Neal’s face. “I am _not_ objecting,” he repeated, staring into Neal’s eyes. “You, in those jeans, were an amazing surprise — and one the _hottest_ damn things I’ve ever seen in my life! — and I will only object if you don’t wear them again sometime, hopefully soon. I can’t even begin to tell you how much I loved coming home and finding you looking like sex on a stick in those old things. After the week we’ve had, believe me, I’ve been wanting you for days, been thinking of all the things I wanted to do with you once we had the chance. Seeing you in those jeans was too much to resist.” Peter gave him a warm smile, drawing him closer. “I just thought I’d… you know, return the favor by doing something different, too. Okay?”  
  
Neal studied him for a moment. _Well, maybe this wouldn’t be too bad. Maybe?_ There was never a hint of insincerity in Peter’s eyes, only honest emotion. “Okay,” he answered, and Peter leaned in and kissed him again, deeply, reigniting Neal’s arousal.  
  
“Trust me?” Peter asked, pulling back again and studying Neal closely.  
  
Neal smirked. “Mostly,” he teased, before leaning in and claiming Peter’s mouth with his own.  
  
Peter drew back a few moments later. “Good. Now, do you want to know my proposal?”  
  
Neal rolled his eyes. “I’m betting it has something to do with me wearing that plug,” he grumbled good-naturedly.  
  
Peter grinned wolfishly. “Right in one,” he smirked. “You wear the plug while you clean up the kitchen. If you can get the kitchen clean without coming, then I’ll get to enjoy having you for dessert.” He slid his hands around Neal’s waist, pushing the top of Neal’s jeans and underwear downward again, and trailing his fingertips all around the upper curve of Neal’s ass.  
  
“Hmm… And if I come?” Neal asked warily.  
  
Peter’s smirk turned positively wicked. “Then I’ll get to do something else we both enjoy to your ass first, _then_ fuck you. And also, I get to put the leather bands on your cock and balls, and you’ll have to wait till bedtime to come again.”  
  
Neal groaned, and Peter’s fingers slid inside the back of his jeans, stroking teasingly along his cleft. “You. Are. Evil.”  
  
Peter laughed, then leaned forward and kissed the base of Neal’s throat. Neal groaned again, tilting his head back and giving his evil lover better access to his neck. “If I’m not supposed to come, I need more incentive. What do I get to do to you if I don’t come?” He closed his eyes, trying to plot out an alternative to Peter’s plan while enjoying Peter’s lips teasing his throat and up toward his ear.  
  
Peter paused what he was doing, eliciting a whine of displeasure from Neal, and thought for a moment. “I’ll wear a cock ring to fuck you, and I won’t come until you say I’ve fucked you long enough.”  
  
Neal whimpered at the possibility, as Peter resumed kissing where he’d left off. Peter almost never agreed to wear a cock ring, and it was fucking incredible when he did. His long, thick cock was pretty damn near perfect, but a ring on it made it beyond irresistible. He might need to take a photo for El, as proof that it’d happened.  
  
“So, I wear the plug, don’t come, and you’ll wear a ring to fuck me. If I come, you get to fuck me, but I don’t get to come until we go to bed?” Neal wanted to see if he was missing anything, though he was pretty sure he was. It was almost impossible to think clearly when Peter’s mouth and hands were on him.  
  
“Mmm…” Peter murmured, his lips just behind Neal’s ear, his hands inside Neal’s jeans, squeezing his ass. “That’s the main gist of it.”  
  
Neal turned it over in his head, running through possibilities as best he could, with Peter now kissing and tonguing his ear — which was decidedly _not_ fair, and Peter _knew_ it! — but he couldn’t see anything too obvious that he was missing. “All right,” he began, but then his voice trailed off in a deep moan as the tip of Peter’s tongue dipped into his ear. “ _God_ , Peter! I — _fuck_! — all right, I’ll do it.” His cock was hard again, rubbing against the fabric of his jeans, but he’d waited about coming before. He could do this. He was certain.  
  
Peter gave his ear a last, lingering kiss, then pulled back. “Good. Okay, bend over the table and I’ll put it in.”  
  
Muttering under his breath about sadistic lovers, Neal slid off Peter’s lap, turned and pushed some of the dishes out of the way, and bent over the table, resting his head on his forearms. He heard Peter shift his chair, then pop open the lube. Peter’s mouth pressed against the hollow at the top of his cleft, kissing his skin as Peter’s hands tugged his jeans and briefs down to his knees. “Spread your legs,” Peter murmured, and Neal complied as much as he could within the confines of the jeans.  
  
A moment later, Peter’s slick fingers circled his still-wet entrance, before two of them slid inside him easily. Peter scissored his fingers, making sure he was still loose enough, then the fingers retreated before returning with more lube, and three fingers pushed into his body. Neal felt the stretch that time, and Peter spread his fingers, working him open fully. He continued, adding more lube and stretching Neal thoroughly before picking up the plug and pressing it against Neal’s entrance. Neal pushed against it carefully, and Peter guided it forward, easing its way inside him.  
  
Once it was fully inside, Peter twisted it slightly, settling it into place. “All right?” Peter checked.  
  
Neal shifted his position, testing it. “Yeah, it’s fine.”  
  
Peter patted his ass, directly over his hole and the base of the plug that was pressed tightly against his entrance. “Good.” He patted again and said, “Good boy,” and Neal could hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
Neal rolled his eyes and shifted positions. “Can I get up now?” he grumbled.  
  
“Just a second.” Peter tugged at his jeans and briefs, getting them most of the way back into place, but leaving them just beneath Neal’s ass. “Straighten up. Let me see.”  
  
Neal sighed and stood up, and Peter rubbed a hand over his ass appreciatively, his fingers flickering around the base of the plug. “Damn, but that looks good. We’re going to have to put one in you more often.”  
  
Neal’s cock twitched at Peter’s pronouncement. “Can I start now?”  
  
“Oh. Yeah. Sure. Go ahead,” Peter answered.  
  
Neal pulled his clothes back into place, then turned toward the table and started stacking the dishes. “How is it I managed to get to do the clean-up, since I did the—SHIT!!” He gasped, dropping a handful of cutlery onto the table with a loud clatter, as the plug in his ass suddenly vibrated _hard_ , then stopped again. He spun around to face Peter and caught sight of Satchmo hurrying to his bed near the couch. Apparently, leftovers weren’t worth that kind of noise.  
  
Peter was grinning like the cat who got both the cream _and_ the canary. “What the _hell_!!” Neal squawked, staring at him. Peter stood up, oh so casually, and gave Neal a far-too-innocent kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Be careful, sweetheart. Don’t want to break anything. Maybe I should make some coffee?” Peter responded, taking a step toward the kitchen.  
  
Neal grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face him. “What the hell did you _do_?!” he demanded, gripping Peter’s arm tightly. The damn thing went off again, vibrating strongly in his ass, directly on top of his prostate, and he shuddered so hard he almost dropped to his knees. Forget coming. He was going to go straight to “passed out on the floor” instead. And then it stopped. For the moment.  
  
“Me?” Peter responded calmly. Innocently. “What are you talking about?” Innocent like Manson.  
  
“You used the fucking vibrating plug, you bastard! You never said anything about that!” Neal choked out as another, slightly less-intense wave of vibrations buzzed through his ass.  
  
“Sweetheart, I showed you the plug. You’re a world-class conman. I wouldn’t try to con you.”  
  
Neal started to respond, but Peter jacked the power up full-blast, and all he could do was grip the table and groan impossibly loudly. Once the shockwaves were reduced to a semi-tolerable level, he glared at Peter and ground out, “Fine. But if you don’t want me breaking everything on this table, you either leave the damn thing off until I get everything to the kitchen, or you carry it yourself.” He panted, trying to get his body back under his own control. “And if anything does get broken, _you’re_ the one who’s going to explain it to Elizabeth, not me!”  
  
Peter gave him another wicked grin. “But of course, sweetheart. I’ll help you clear the table. All you had to do was ask.”  
  
Peter picked up the dishes Neal had stacked together and carried them to the kitchen sink. Neal would have quite gladly kicked him in the balls, but he didn’t think he could move that far with the plug buzzing, low and steady, in his hole.  
  
Peter kept the plug on a mostly-tolerable level until the table had been cleared. He put on a pot of coffee to brew while Neal began putting away the food, and only jacked the plug to full-power while Neal was attempting to put some of the salad things into Ziploc bags, and Neal almost turned the lettuce into produce confetti.  
  
Peter went to sit at the table, pretending to work on the crossword puzzle while Neal began rinsing the dishes before loading them into the dishwasher. Fuck, but his cock ached. He didn’t remember the last time he’d been this hard, this fast, and unable to do anything to alleviate it. He knew, without it being said, that any attempt on his part to reduce the problem would be considered a forfeit, and he wasn’t ready to give Peter that satisfaction.  
  
But fuck if Peter wasn’t determined to give him anything _but_ satisfaction. The rotten cheater was keeping the plug going, varying the tempo and the intervals at which they happened, and driving Neal straight into orbit every time he sent it to full-power. Neal’s cock was leaking copiously into his briefs, getting them almost as wet with his own pre-come as the back of them were from Peter’s come. _Oh, god…_ He shouldn’t be thinking about Peter fucking him, it was absolutely not helping.  
  
He was making progress on the dishes, at least. He’d managed to do all the cutlery and utensils without damaging anything, and he was over halfway through the other dishes. The breakable ones.  
  
He could do this. He was absolutely as stubborn and determined as Peter, and it wasn’t as it he’d never had to control his own cock, either. He could do this. It wasn’t that hard — and fuck, if his own thoughts weren’t making it worse. His cock _was_ that hard. And Peter had upped the vibrations again, and the damn thing felt like it was _rolling_ back and forth across his prostate and it was … Neal had to put down the plate he was holding before he shattered it from gripping it so hard. He clenched his hands on the edge of the sink, panting, and tried to get some measure of control again.  
  
The buzzing slowly eased, just enough for him to think, sort of, as he wiped his forehead with his arm, then picked up the plate again, moving it toward the running water… The plug hit full-power in an instant, blindsiding him, and he cried out, his back arching. The movement pressed his cock, hard, against the front of the cabinet, and the plate slipped from his hands and crashed into the sink, shattering.  
  
Neal came.  
  
And as he was coming, his cock spurting into his pants, Peter’s arms wrapped around him, holding him up, and Peter was murmuring in his ear, kissing his face. He was vaguely aware of whimpering, of Peter turning him in his arms, still holding him up, and he curled against Peter’s shoulder as he shuddered through his orgasm. Once it was done, Peter tilted his face and kissed him, slow and deep and hot, and he felt as if his bones had turned to jelly as he melted into Peter’s embrace, his kiss.  
  
Peter lifted his mouth from Neal’s slowly, still holding him, his gaze locked with Neal’s. Neal blinked at him hazily for a few moments, then groaned and leaned his forehead against Peter’s chest. “You are a fucking _cheater_ ,” he accused, too spent at the moment to muster any real indignation.  
  
Peter chuckled quietly. “I _did_ show you,” he murmured. “And if it helps at all, you are devastatingly gorgeous, coming like that. I’d do it again in a heartbeat just to watch that happen.”  
  
Neal shook his head. “Nope. That was your one shot. Thanks to that, you’re going to have to wait to see me come again, remember?”  
  
Peter kissed him again. “I promise you’ll still enjoy losing,” he offered, grinning. He slid his hands down to Neal’s ass and squeezed. “Why don’t you go clean up while I finish in here? Then we can have dessert.” He waggled his eyebrows playfully.  
  
Neal shook his head in disbelief. “What, so you can hit me with the plug again when I’m halfway up the stairs? I prefer my neck unbroken, thanks.”  
  
Peter snorted. “No, smartass, I’ll leave the plug alone. I’ll even give you the remote, as long as you promise to put it in the drawer upstairs and not destroy it or something.”  
  
Neal studied him warily. “Seriously?”  
  
Peter nodded and held out the remote. “Promise you’ll put it away, and you can have it.”  
  
Neal nodded, reaching for it. “All right.”  
  
Peter snorted. “That wasn’t a promise, dearest,” he responded, closing his fist around the remote.  
  
Neal rolled his eyes. “All right, _dearest_ , I promise to put it in the drawer where it belongs, and not damage it in any way in the process. Happy?” He held out his hand, and Peter dropped the remote into it.  
  
“Very,” he replied, smirking again, and stole another kiss before Neal could leave the kitchen.  
  
Walking up the stairs with the damn plug in his ass was no picnic, but at least it wasn’t buzzing any longer. Neal put the remote in the drawer in the bedroom with the rest of the toys, went into the bathroom, and started the water running in the shower. He stripped off his clothes, tossed them into the hamper, then got in the shower.  
  
He showered quickly, dried off, and wrapped his towel around his waist before heading back downstairs. There was no point in putting on clothes; he knew what Peter had in mind, and he was more than willing to forego clothes in favor of enjoying dessert with Peter.  
  
When he approached the dining room, Peter was working on his crossword puzzle. He looked up as soon as Neal rounded the corner, smiling in greeting. He dropped the folded newspaper into El’s chair, pushed his own chair back from the table, and held out his hand to Neal.  
  
Neal took the offered hand and Peter drew him toward his lap, with Neal straddling Peter and the chair. Peter slid his hands down Neal’s chest, then around his waist to settle on his ass, and began kneading it with slow, careful movements of his fingers. He raked his eyes over Neal appreciatively, and murmured, “Damn, babe, you do clean up well.”  
  
Neal laughed and leaned in for a quick kiss. “Hmmm… and who was the one who made me need to clean up?”  
  
Peter chuckled. “Are you trying to say I was the one who made you come in your pants?”  
  
Neal shook his head disbelievingly. “ _And_ the one who came in my ass, don’t forget,” he murmured. Just talking about it all again was making his cock begin to stir. The plug in his hole kept moving as Peter’s fingers continued to lazily squeeze his ass, which only added to his simmering arousal.  
  
“ _And_ I’m very much looking forward to doing it again,” Peter responded, moving one hand to the back of Neal’s damp hair and drawing him forward. He sealed his mouth over Neal’s, his tongue immediately sliding deep inside. Peter groaned, tightening his grip and pulling Neal in hard against his own body. Neal wound his arms around Peter’s neck, kissing back just as fervently.  
  
When they finally drew apart, Peter leaned his forehead against Neal’s, staring at him intently, as Neal’s fingers continued to toy with the hair at the nape of Peter’s neck. “God, I love you,” Peter murmured, “I love what you do to me, what you make me want to do to you.”  
  
Neal returned the heated intensity of Peter’s gaze. “I love you, too, and everything we do together.” He tilted his head, slanting his mouth over Peter’s, and pressed even closer to Peter’s body, enjoying the feel of Peter’s groin against his own.  
  
Peter groaned as their tongues met, his hands pulling Neal in hard against him, his fingers digging into Neal’s ass. Neal whimpered as Peter’s fingers caused the plug inside him to move even more, rocking it against his prostate, and his cock jerked in response.  
  
Peter drew back to rake his eyes over Neal again, before abruptly pulling Neal’s towel loose, baring him to Peter’s heated gaze. Peter shifted in the chair, digging one hand into the pocket of his sweatpants, while his other hand gripped Neal’s hip, holding him in place. From his pocket, he produced a small bit of black leather, and Neal groaned at the sight. “Peter…” he whined, but Peter shook his head, his eyes dancing with mischief now.  
  
“You agreed,” he countered, and wriggled his hands in between their bodies, efficiently affixing the bands in place. The figure-8 leather bands wound around the base of Neal’s cock and sac, and the third band was tightened along the midline of his balls, pulling them up beneath the base of his cock, and spreading his balls apart. Neal groaned as Peter ensured they were all snugly in place, tight enough to keep him from coming once he was fully hard, but not so tight as to keep him from getting hard.  
  
Once he was satisfied with the bands’ placement, Peter ran his fingers teasingly over Neal’s balls, rolling them lightly between his fingers, tugging them against the dividing band. Neal hissed, his hands clenching on Peter’s shoulders, and Peter slowly stroked Neal’s cock, wrapping his fingers around the shaft while his thumb toyed with the head, rubbing back and forth against Neal’s slit. _Damn_ , but it felt good to be fondled like that, even if Peter was deliberately provoking a response from him. He’d been a bit doubtful when El had first suggested shaving away his pubes, but he had to admit, it made everything she and Peter did to his groin even more arousing, as the delicate skin was even more sensitive than before.  
  
Peter’s eyes raked over him again, lingering between his legs, where Peter’s hand was still toying with his cock. “You are so fucking hot like this,” he murmured, meeting Neal’s eyes again.  
  
Neal swallowed. He loved that Peter loved doing these things, and was so free in telling him. Peter might have problems communicating in other areas at times, but when it came to sex, he was beyond genius-level, much to both Neal and El’s delight. Neal stared into Peter’s eyes, and managed to murmur, “I’m glad you think so… if you like this half as much as I like seeing you in a cock ring, then we must be doing something right.”  
  
Peter leaned in and kissed him again, his thumb still petting Neal’s cockhead. “I’ll have to remember that, sweetheart,” he said softly when he pulled back again. He released Neal’s cock and moved his hands back to Neal’s ass, sliding one hand beneath him and squeezing hard, the other one gripping the base of the plug and twisting it slightly, back and forth.  
  
Neal groaned deeply, his head dropping back, as the plug rolled across his prostate. His hands fisted in Peter’s tee-shirt as he shuddered repeatedly. “I could watch you react like that all night,” Peter murmured as he repeated the movement, making Neal whine in response. “But really, I have something else I want to do to you before I have my dessert.”  
  
Neal stared at Peter in confusion. “W-what else?” he managed, stuttering as Peter moved the plug again.  
  
Peter smirked at him wickedly. “I _did_ say I would do something else to your ass that we’d both enjoy before I fucked you.”  
  
“What? When?” Neal demanded.  
  
Peter laughed. “Oh, dearest, you really do need to learn to listen when you’re aroused.” Neal smacked his shoulder, but before he could say anything, Peter continued, “When we were first discussing our wager, my dear. I told you that, if you lost, I would do something _else_ to your ass, that we would both enjoy, and _then_ I’d fuck you.”  
  
Neal stared at him, dumbfounded. “You didn’t—” he began, then it clicked. His eyes widened, and he attempted to stand up, but Peter’s hands turned to iron, holding him firmly in place. “You are _not_ —! Peter, I didn’t agree—”  
  
“Oh, but you did. You most certainly did agree,” Peter interrupted, still grinning, and still holding Neal firmly in place. “I haven’t gotten to do that in a while, and I think this is a very good time for us to enjoy that particular activity again.”  
  
Neal groaned. It wasn’t that he actually hated what Peter was proposing. It was that he liked it — a lot! — once it started, but… he hated the actual _start_. He dropped his head for a moment, looking up at Peter through his eyelashes. “I don’t suppose I can win a reprieve?” he asked, attempting to look like he wasn’t _trying_ to pout, but just couldn’t help himself.  
  
Peter snorted. “Nope. You might’ve been able to negotiate when we were making the wager, but you were too focused on other things.”  
  
Neal rolled his eyes. “Hey, you usually like that you turn me on,” he protested.  
  
Peter grinned and gave him a quick kiss. “I will _always_ like that I turn you on, but that isn’t going to change my mind. This turns us both on, and you know it… And besides,” he continued, when Neal attempted to respond, “you’re already perfectly dressed for it.”  
  
Neal groaned and crossed his arms. “Fine,” he ground out, rolling his eyes.  
  
Peter’s smirk was purely evil. “Good boy,” he said, and Neal was sorely tempted to stick out his tongue at his infuriating lover. Peter gripped Neal’s upper arms and helped him stand, tossed Neal’s towel toward El’s chair, and patted his lap. “C’mon, babe, the sooner you’re in position, the sooner we can move on to dessert.”  
  
Neal scowled, but draped himself across Peter’s lap. “Just so you know, this is the worst part,” he grumbled as Peter gripped his waist with one hand and stroked the other over his ass appreciatively.  
  
“And why is that?” Peter asked, running his fingertips around the base of the plug.  
  
Neal shivered at the sensation. “This position,” Neal muttered, “it’s not exactly comfortable, to start with.”  
  
Peter snorted. “Would you like me to get you a pillow?”  
  
Neal smacked his leg. “No, I don’t want a pillow. It’s just…” He sighed, shaking his head. “Never mind. Just get this done.”  
  
Peter caressed Neal’s ass again. “No, not like this. Talk to me first. I _know_ you like it, later, so what’s bugging you now?”  
  
“Peter, this position is really not—”  
  
Peter interrupted. “Neal, if you dislike the position so much, talk instead of stalling.”  
  
Neal heaved another sigh. “It’s… it makes me feel like a little kid or something. I like it fine once you start smacking and it’s hot and _not_ childish, but when you’re about to start, I feel like a kid who got caught doing something wrong.”  
  
Peter was still and silent for a moment, then nudged at Neal’s hip. “Stand up.”  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“Humor me. Stand up.”  
  
Neal groaned in protest, but did as Peter asked. Peter stood up immediately, too, and wrapped his arms around Neal, pulling him in close. He caressed Neal’s jaw with one hand, tilting his head to meet Peter’s eyes. “Believe me, what I have in mind for you is not remotely childish,” Peter said, his voice husky and his gaze positively smoldering. “Having you here, like this, in my arms, is one of the hottest things ever.” He leaned in, his eyes even hotter as he drew nearer. “I want you, over and over again.” He sealed his mouth over Neal’s, pushing his tongue inside immediately, bending Neal slightly backwards so that his hands came up instinctively to cling tightly to Peter’s shoulders. Neal whimpered as Peter claimed his mouth, making it blatantly obvious what he planned to do to Neal, even if Neal hadn’t already known. Neal felt the heat of arousal spread through him, his cock stirring, hardening further within the band around it. After several moments, Peter drew back slightly, catching his breath, his eyes still intent on Neal’s.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you, sweetheart. I’m going to ride you long and hard, and later, I’m going to take you to bed and ride you even harder. But first, I’m going to spank your ass — make it hot and red so it’ll be even hotter when I’m inside your hot little hole,” Peter purred, and Neal moaned at the image Peter’s words brought to mind. Heat pooled in his groin, his arousal growing the more Peter talked. “I can’t tell you how much I love when my cock’s buried inside you, and your ass is so hot against me, knowing that you let me heat your ass like that just because you love my cock in you as much as I love being in you.” Neal whimpered, his eyes locked with Peter’s, the words igniting him from within. Peter added, “You are _so_ incredibly beautiful, and I can’t wait to spread you out like a feast, make it so good for you when I slide inside you, get my cock so deep and hot in you.”  
  
Neal clutched even tighter at Peter’s shoulders, arching his back to press more fully against Peter’s body. “God, Peter, please…” he whimpered, shifting slightly and feeling Peter’s hard cock press against his own.  
  
Peter’s mouth moved slightly closer to his own, his breath ghosting over Neal’s lips as he murmured, “Say it, baby.” He rocked his hips, rubbing his groin against Neal’s, and Neal moaned. “Just tell me, sweetheart, tell me what you want me to do to you,” Peter whispered.  
  
“S-spank me,” Neal moaned, and Peter gave an answering groan and crushed his mouth to Neal’s again. When Peter tore his mouth away, he immediately dragged his lips and tongue over Neal’s throat and up to his ear, swirling his tongue around the delicate shell. Neal clung to him, panting, and whimpered as that tongue sent shivers along his spine. “Please, Peter, now, please…”  
  
Peter tightened his hold on Neal and, somehow, managed to sit down in the chair again without losing his grip, guiding Neal to sit across his lap. He kissed Neal again, deeply, then murmured, “Now?”  
  
“Yes,” Neal moaned against those lips, “please.”  
  
Peter shifted his grip on Neal, and then, he was facedown over Peter’s lap again, but this time, it was entirely different. Peter squeezed his ass slightly, ran his fingers around the plug again, and Neal moaned, rocking his hips to rub his cock against Peter’s thigh. Peter swatted his ass and growled, “Stop wiggling.”  
  
Neal shifted again, _almost_ involuntarily, and Peter slapped his hand down, directly on top of the plug, and Neal cried out as the impact shifted the plug and rocked his cock against Peter’s leg at the same moment. _This_ was why he loved doing this, he remembered, as Peter’s hand began raining down solid smacks against his skin, over and over again.  
  
Neal’s ass grew hotter, the pain combining with the friction of his cock and balls against Peter’s thighs, and the heat only amplifying the arousal that flowed through him. Each impact of Peter’s hot hand caused his hole to clench around the plug, rocked him against Peter’s thighs, creating just enough friction against his groin to tantalize, but not enough to offer any relief. He panted, gripping the leg of Peter’s sweatpants with one hand, his other hand clenched around the leg of the chair. He cried out, moaned, whimpered as Peter continued until he’d laid down a blanket of overlapping blows, completely covering Neal’s ass and upper thighs with layers of heat, until it felt as if his ass was surely ablaze beneath Peter’s hand.  
  
Peter finally landed one last, extra-hard blow, directly atop the plug — making Neal yelp — then stroked his hot hand over Neal’s burning ass. “You are so fucking hot, babe,” he murmured. He squeezed Neal’s ass with both hands, shifting the plug yet again, and Neal shuddered, moaning. “Are you ready?” he asked, not waiting for an actual answer. “Are you ready for my cock in this gorgeous ass of yours?”  
  
“Yes, god, yes…” Neal moaned as Peter trailed his fingers around the base of the plug.  
  
“I’m going to take this out now,” Peter warned. “Stay still for a sec.” He slid his fingers along the base again, then carefully removed it, leaving Neal’s hole gaping, empty, and Neal whimpered as Peter trailed a fingertip around the open edge.  
  
“Perfect,” Peter murmured, and circled his entrance again, making Neal shudder from head to toe. Peter gripped his upper arms, helping him to stand, immediately standing, too, and turning Neal in his arms to kiss him deeply. Neal groaned, clutching at Peter’s shoulders, then pulling his mouth away as he tugged at Peter’s tee-shirt and demanded, “Off, take it off, want you naked, too.”  
  
Peter moved away only slightly, tugging his shirt over his head in one swift motion as Neal shoved his sweatpants downward to pool at his ankles. Peter stepped out of them, kicked them away, and wrapped his arms around Neal as he guided him backwards toward the table.  
  
Neal groaned as his throbbing ass bumped against the table. Peter lowered him onto its surface, kissing him continuously, and Neal lay back, wrapping his legs around Peter’s body as Peter leaned over him.  
  
Peter’s groin was pressed against his own, and he rocked his hips, frotting against Peter shamelessly. Peter groaned deeply, shifting positions to grip Neal’s hips and pin them against the table, grinding his own pelvis against Neal’s body. “God, you feel good,” he moaned against Neal’s throat, “Your ass is so fucking hot against me.”  
  
Neal moaned. “Fuck me, Peter, please… need you in me, want your cock, please, love, please.”  
  
Peter tore his mouth away from Neal’s skin, panting as he straightened and reached for the box of condoms. Neal whimpered, reaching toward Peter to try to bat it away. “Just fuck me, Peter, please! God, I’m so—so _empty_ now. Need your cock in me, please!”  
  
Peter shook his head as he tore open a packet. “Not this time, sweetheart. El will kill us both if I let you drip all over the furniture.” He rolled it on and picked up a different bottle of lube than the one he’d used to insert the plug. Neal groaned when he saw it: Peter had brought down the one that grew hotter as he moved inside Neal’s body. Peter gave him a wicked smirk. “I’ve been planning what to do to your ass all week, babe. I’m not going to stop now.” Peter slicked his cock, then wiped the excess lube on the towel he’d brought down.  
  
He moved into position between Neal’s legs, his cockhead barely grazing Neal’s entrance. He gripped Neal’s hips firmly and let his cockhead press more firmly against Neal’s opening. “I’ll offer you a new deal, but it’s a one-shot chance. No arguments, or the deal’s off: I’ll let you come while I fuck you now, but only if you promise to stay naked until we go up to bed. _And_ , when we go to bed, you have to submit to whatever I want to do then.”  
  
Neal stared at Peter for a moment in disbelief. Peter’s cock was teasing his hole, and he wanted to _bargain_?! “All evening? Peter—” he began, but Peter shook his head.  
  
“No discussion, no arguments. Yes, or no?”  
  
Neal swallowed, trying to read Peter’s expression, but all he could see was Peter — very aroused but very determined, and very, _very_ sexy. God, but he loved seeing Peter like this: between his legs, ready to fuck him, and every bit as turned on as Neal was. “Okay,” he answered. “I-I’ll do it.”  
  
“You’ll stay naked, and submit, once we’re upstairs?” Peter verified.  
  
Neal nodded, reaching out to grab Peter’s arms. “Yes. I’ll do what you want, just fuck me, please?”  
  
Peter’s smile lit up the room, and he leaned down to kiss Neal deeply, then gave him another warm smile. “I promise you won’t regret it,” he murmured, his eyes locked with Neal’s.  
  
Neal couldn’t help but return that fond smile. “Somehow, I never do,” he admitted, and Peter kissed him again before straightening and tightening his grip on Neal once more.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“God, yes,” Neal moaned, and Peter pushed forward, his cock slipping easily inside Neal’s hole, and Neal arched, groaning, as he was filled. “Oh, god, yes… fuck me, Peter, fuck me…”  
  
Instead, Peter ground against him, barely rocking his hips as he pressed in hard against Neal’s still-hot ass. Peter’s head dropped back, his eyes closing in pure bliss as he pinned Neal in position and moaned deeply. “God, but you’re hot… so fucking hot…” He blinked his eyes open after a moment and stared down at Neal, his eyes blazing now. “Fuck, but you feel good. Your ass against me… so hot against my balls… I could stay in you like this for hours.”  
  
Neal whimpered; watching Peter like this was pretty damn hot from his perspective, too. He gripped the sides of the table and spread his legs wider, tilting his pelvis to push his ass against Peter as hard as he could, and deliberately clenched his muscles around Peter’s hot cock. Peter shuddered. “Oh god, Neal…” he moaned, his hands spasming on Neal’s hips, in a grip that Neal was sure would leave fresh bruises — not that he minded.  
  
“Fuck me, Peter… please… just fuck me,” Neal panted.  
  
Peter raked his eyes over Neal’s body, pulled his hips back a few inches, and stared down at his cock in Neal’s hole. “Fuck…” Peter groaned, and pushed in fully, grinding hard against Neal’s body. Neal moaned as Peter’s cock slid deeper inside him before he finally began to move, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed and power.  
  
Neal arched, keening, as Peter’s cock grew hotter inside him, the lube amplifying the friction between their bodies. “Fuck… fuck… fuck…” Peter didn’t even seem aware that he was saying anything, and Neal’s throat was too tight for him to do more than moan with pleasure.  
  
That hot, hot cock inside him… Peter, looking like sex in human form between his legs… Neal’s eyes slid closed and he simply spread his legs and held on as Peter fucked him, reveling in the feeling of Peter pounding into his body and sending bolts of sensation ricocheting through him with every stroke.  
  
“ _Fucking_ you,” Peter hissed, and he slammed his cock into Neal and ground against him for a moment, until Neal blinked his eyes open again. “God, you are so beautiful like this …” Peter groaned, staring into Neal’s eyes. “Love seeing you like this, baby, feeling you so hot, so perfect on my cock.”  
  
Neal groaned as Peter shifted _just so_ and began sliding back and forth across his prostate with every stroke. “Oh, _fuck_ , Peter… feel so good in me… _fuck_ , your cock’s so hot… _god_!” He arched even further, wanting Peter even deeper in him. His own cock felt like it was about to explode, he was so hard, so wet, so ready to come, but so completely unable to do so. Even when Peter had been using the remote on the damn plug, he hadn’t wanted to come more than he did now. “Wanna come, Peter, please… wanna come on your cock… please, love, please,” he moaned, writhing as much as possible with Peter holding him in place.  
  
Peter growled, leaning forward, and Neal lifted his head to meet Peter’s mouth. When Peter drew back, he stared into Neal’s eyes and asked, “Now, babe?”  
  
Neal gripped Peter’s upper arms, holding himself up. “Please,” he repeated, breathlessly, and Peter moved one hand between them and flicked open the bands around Neal’s cock and balls. Neal gasped at the sudden relief, and Peter rocked inside him.  
  
“Now, baby, come for me,” Peter murmured, staring at him intently as he continued to thrust into Neal’s body.  
  
Neal arched even further, overwhelmed, clutching at Peter’s shoulders… and came. He cried out, his body shuddering repeatedly with the intensity of the pleasure that raced through him. Peter thrust into him a few more times, then came, his head thrown back, groaning deeply as he did so. Neal keened as he spasmed around Peter’s spurting cock, the sensation prolonging his own climax.  
  
At length, he collapsed onto the table, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Peter leaned over him, holding himself up on his elbows, panting as well. He caught Neal’s gaze, then leaned in further to kiss him deeply. Neal gave a soft moan and wrapped his arms tiredly around Peter’s neck. Peter drew back slightly, then cupped Neal’s cheek with one hand, his thumb stroking Neal’s cheekbone. “Love you,” he whispered.  
  
Neal stared into Peter’s eyes — the warmth and love he saw there always took his breath away. He blinked, trying to keep his own eyes from filling. “Love you,” he murmured, “so much.” He pulled Peter down again, and tried to pour all his emotion into the kiss as he claimed Peter’s mouth.

~*~

 

Neal was dozing on the couch beside Peter. They’d watched the end of an old movie, once they’d settled on the couch, and Neal was too comfortable and drowsy to care when Peter switched to a ball game after the movie finished. Apparently, three orgasms in a fairly short period of time were enough to make him relaxed and sleepy. Who knew?  
  
He was half-asleep, his head pillowed on Peter’s shoulder, one leg draped across Peter’s thighs, when Peter began moving the arm that was wrapped around him. The hand on his waist slid downward and began caressing his hip, fingers trailing up and down his flank before moving over to his ass and gently squeezing his cheek. He shifted slightly, instinctively, and Peter’s fingers traced the edge of his cheek, right along his cleft. Just as he was drowsily beginning to wonder if Peter was doing this deliberately or not, Peter’s other hand came up to his chest, his thumb brushing back and forth across his nipple, teasing it to full hardness. Oh, yeah, that was deliberate.  
  
He shifted again, moving his thigh a bit higher on Peter — opening himself up and pressing against Peter’s groin at the same time. Peter moved a moment later, turning his head toward Neal’s, and Neal looked up, meeting his eyes. Peter smiled at him warmly. “Wasn’t sure you were awake,” he murmured, his fingers slowly pinching Neal’s nipple and rolling it between them.  
  
Neal moaned softly. “I am now,” he answered, tilting his face toward Peter’s. Peter took the hint and lowered his mouth to Neal’s. His lips slid across Neal’s almost lazily, a slow heat sparking between them before the tip of Peter’s tongue stroked across his lower lip. Neal moaned as he opened his mouth wider, his own tongue meeting Peter’s eagerly, sliding across each other and reaching deeply into the other’s mouth.  
  
Peter changed positions, turning slightly toward Neal so that they were both on their sides, facing each other, with Neal’s knee propped on Peter’s hip. Peter’s hand moved to his other nipple, teasing it for a moment before tugging firmly, while the hand on his ass moved to his cleft and circled his entrance slowly, repeatedly. Neal moaned into the kiss as those fingers teased his opening, igniting him, his entrance fluttering in response to the attention. Peter’s mouth was hot and hungry, devouring him, and Neal merely lay back and let Peter claim him for quite some time, his hands half-trapped between them, enjoying the simple pleasures of kissing and touching.  
  
When Peter moved again, letting Neal’s head fall further toward the back of the couch, Neal got his hands free enough that he could slide them inside Peter’s tee-shirt. He pushed it out of the way as much as possible, allowing him to stroke and squeeze every inch of Peter’s torso, appreciating all that firm, smooth skin all over again. Peter finally released Neal’s mouth in order to move along his jaw toward his ear, and Neal moaned and shivered as Peter began tonguing his ear. He clutched at Peter’s waist for a moment, then shoved his hands down the back of Peter’s sweatpants and grabbed his ass hard, kneading at the firm globes, and pulling Peter’s pelvis against his own at last.  
  
They both groaned as their groins pressed together, heat spiking between them even more. Neal’s cock was already mostly hard, even with the leather bands still loosely in place, and he could feel Peter’s answering hardness against him. He moved his hands slightly, grabbed the waistband of Peter’s sweats, and pushed them down as best he could. Peter lifted his hips accommodatingly, and Neal shoved the pants down to the middle of his thighs, grabbed Peter’s gorgeous ass, and pulled him closer as he pushed his own pelvis forward, rubbing their cocks together.  
  
Peter gasped, then groaned deeply at the contact, grabbing Neal’s ass with both hands and grinding against him. “God, you feel so good,” Peter panted, and Neal whimpered as they frotted against other. He let go of Peter’s ass with one hand, pushed it between them, and wrapped his fingers around both their cocks, squeezing them together. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Peter moaned, then leaned in and captured Neal’s mouth again, kissing him deeply as they rocked together.  
  
As Neal finally drew back to catch his breath, Peter rocked his hips — his hot, wet cock sliding against Neal’s — and Neal shuddered with pleasure. “God, I could just devour you,” he murmured, raking his eyes over Peter appreciatively. “You’re so damn gorgeous.”  
  
Peter grinned and squeezed Neal’s ass. “Isn’t that usually my line?” he teased.  
  
Neal gave him a mock-glare. “ _I’m_ the artist. I think I know beauty when I see it.”  
  
Peter’s smile practically glowed at him. “Well, I’m glad to know you think so,” he murmured, and kissed Neal again before he could respond, pulling him in even tighter against Peter’s body.  
  
Neal released his grip on their cocks, then pushed away from the back of the couch to roll Peter onto his back, with Neal on top of him. Peter looked up at him in surprise as Neal straddled his thighs, leaning over him to begin kissing his chest. “You’ve been doing what you want to me all evening,” Neal said, giving Peter a wicked grin of his own, “Now it’s my turn.” As much as Neal loved everything he and Peter had done previously, he was more than ready to demonstrate how _much_ he loved it.  
  
Peter chuckled and lay back with a passable attempt at a put-upon air, waving a hand nonchalantly. “Do your worst,” he responded, grinning. “Just remember that I still get to have you at my mercy once we get upstairs.”  
  
Neal leaned in and kissed Peter’s nipple, swirling his tongue around it, then flickering the tip of his tongue at the hardened nub, and smirked when Peter’s hands came up to slide into his hair. “I’ll try to keep that in mind,” he murmured, before latching on and sucking strongly at Peter’s nipple, moving his fingers to the other nub. Peter groaned, his back arching, his fingers tangling in Neal’s hair, anchoring him in place.  
  
God, but he loved this man! He loved the feel of him, the taste of him, the way Peter moved and sounded… “Your mouth feels insanely good,” Peter purred. “And I could almost come just from looking at you wearing those bands.” Neal moaned against Peter’s skin, the sound of Peter’s voice arousing him almost as much as what he was doing to Peter’s body. Neal moved his mouth to Peter’s other nipple, laving it with the same attention as he’d done to the first. Peter writhed beneath him, murmuring and moaning encouragingly, which only spurred on his own enjoyment of what he was doing.  
  
He eventually abandoned Peter’s nipples, but only to move down his chest and abdomen, trailing kisses, licks and nips in his wake, until he eventually moved his mouth to Peter’s hipbone. He swirled his tongue over the stretch of delicate skin, then latched on, sucking hard, marking his lover. Peter hissed as he sucked, his hands moving from Neal’s hair to his shoulders, clutching at him, but he’d given up on directing Neal’s movements, at least for the moment. Peter seemed to be enjoying being devoured as much as Neal had earlier. Neal slid his mouth across Peter’s groin, flickering his tongue against his pubes as he moved to the other side of Peter’s body. He nibbled along the top crease of Peter’s thigh, then dragged his tongue slowly over his sac, long, hot swipes of his tongue against the sensitive skin.  
  
Peter was panting beneath him, and he shifted along the couch to shove Peter’s sweatpants below his knees, then pushed Peter’s knees apart, spreading his thighs for greater access. He settled in between Peter’s legs and began kissing his balls, swirling his tongue over them, before slowly sucking first one, then the other, into his mouth. Peter groaned and clenched his fingers in Neal’s hair, holding him in place, and arching toward him.  
  
Neal breathed deeply, drinking in Peter’s scent, as he moved his mouth slowly over Peter’s balls, delighting in the sounds he was wringing from Peter. He shifted slightly, and began kissing the base of Peter’s cock, then dragged his tongue up the hard shaft repeatedly — returning each time to the base and licking up toward the head with each swipe of his tongue — reveling in the rivulets of pre-come he tasted as he did so. Peter whimpered repeatedly, his fingers flexing in Neal’s hair, as Neal continued to lick and kiss his cock, stopping each time just beneath the head. “ _Fuck_ , Neal…” Peter moaned as Neal flickered the tip of his tongue along the edge of Peter’s cockhead. Peter’s hands moved to his shoulders, clutching at him as he swirled his tongue repeatedly around the head.  
  
Peter arched toward him, pushing his cock toward Neal’s teasing mouth, and Neal grabbed Peter’s hips and pinned him in place as, at last, he slid his lips over the head, drawing it fully into his mouth as he tongued the dripping slit, and moaned as the taste of _Peter_ exploded across his tongue. He’d missed this, this week, missed the feel and taste and touch of Peter and Elizabeth’s bodies, even more than he’d realized.  
  
He let his mouth slide lower, taking more of Peter’s wide shaft into his mouth, the head sliding into his throat as his nose pressed against Peter’s pubes, his lips stretched wide. God, but he loved deep-throating Peter’s cock. Loved being filled, stretched, the taste and feel and scent of Peter enveloping him. He thrust his tongue against the hot shaft and leisurely bobbed his head, upward to swirl his tongue around the head again, then lower to suck and pleasure the rest of Peter’s cock.  
  
Peter groaned and writhed beneath him, panting his name as Neal closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensations of pleasuring Peter — of delighting _himself_ — like this. His own cock was dripping pre-come, and he could feel every quiver of Peter’s cock echo through his own body’s arousal. A sharper yank on his hair pulled him back into focus, and Peter tugged again as he moaned, “Neal! _Stop_!” rather desperately.  
  
Neal raised his eyebrows in question, but didn’t release Peter’s cockhead from his mouth. Peter shuddered as Neal tongued the slit again, and panted, “You have to stop, _please_ , sweetheart, you _have_ to stop.”  
  
Neal let the wet cock slip from his mouth, but before he could respond, Peter shifted, grabbed his arms and dragged him upward. Peter wrapped his arms around him, pulled him close, and kissed him deeply, before pulling back and leaning his forehead against Neal’s, still breathing hard. “Dear _god_ , your mouth is amazing,” Peter groaned, his eyes clenched tightly. He shuddered again, then blinked his eyes open a moment later. “If I come now, I don’t think I could manage it again once we’re upstairs, and I _really_ want to have you again in our bed, like I’ve been imagining you all week.”  
  
Peter’s eyes were pools of heat, and Neal caught his breath, both at Peter’s words and his expression. “You’ve been imagining me…?” he repeated, and Peter groaned softly.  
  
“Oh, yes, babe. How do you think I stayed sane with all those crazy hours this week? Any moment I could spend daydreaming, I was thinking about you and El, and all the things I wanted us to do once we had time.” His hands slid to Neal’s ass and he squeezed appreciatively as he answered.  
  
Neal grinned wickedly. “Peter Burke! After all those lectures about keeping our minds on our business?” he teased, and Peter gave his ass a light smack.  
  
“I _said_ that I did it when I got the chance. I didn’t do it every moment of the day!” Peter growled, and Neal laughed delightedly.  
  
“I am _so_ going to remind you of that,” he began, but didn’t get a chance to continue before Peter kissed him again, hard and deep, and his words were lost in a lengthy moan.  
  
Peter finally released his mouth and pulled back, his gaze smoldering. “Why don’t you,” he began, before giving Neal another kiss, “go upstairs,” _kiss_ “and get the bed ready,” _kiss_ “while I take care of things,” _kiss_ “down here?” He kissed Neal again, even deeper, then drew back and murmured, “Okay?”  
  
Neal nodded breathlessly. “Very okay.”  
  
Peter rolled away and got to his feet, pulling up his sweats as he stood, and held out a hand to help Neal stand. As soon as he was vertical, Peter pulled him into his arms and kissed him again, sliding his hands over Neal’s back to his ass, and drawing him in close. “Mmm… keeping you naked all evening was a stroke of genius, if I do say so.”  
  
Neal chuckled. “Yeah, it was really thrilling, snoozing on the couch while you watched the game.”  
  
Peter smiled and cupped Neal’s cheek, his thumb stroking across his cheekbone. “Best way to watch a game ever,” he murmured before leaning in and kissing Neal again.  
  
When Peter drew back, Neal opened his mouth to respond, but Peter smirked, gave him another quick kiss, then stepped back and spun Neal toward the stairs. “Go, before I change my mind about where I want you,” he ordered, and gave Neal’s ass a playful smack.  
  
Neal laughed and headed upstairs, but called back, “Fine, but tomorrow, it’s my turn!”  
  
He heard Peter’s chuckle from below. “This is still all your fault, _dear_ , so don’t pretend it’s not.”  
  
Neal just shook his head and hurried to get the bedroom ready. Peter might be in charge — _for the moment_ — but he had a few ideas of his own.  
  
He turned back the covers on the bed, flicked on some soft music on the stereo, and turned on the LED candles on El’s dresser — the lights reflected beautifully in the mirror, and they’d allow them to see without keeping them awake. Then, grinning to himself, he set both the lube and another leather cock ring on the bedside table. No harm in hinting, was there? Satisfied with his preparations, he sat down on the side of the bed to wait for Peter to finish up downstairs.  
  
He could hear a murmur of Peter’s voice as he talked to Satch, then Peter’s familiar tread on the stairs.  
  
Peter’s eyes widened when he entered the bedroom, then he beamed at Neal. He crossed the room, leaning over to gently cradle Neal’s face between his hands and kiss him tenderly. “I should have known you’d do something special, even with so little time,” he murmured, pulling back a few inches and looking at Neal so lovingly that Neal felt as if he’d melted.  
  
He gazed at Peter, hoping his emotions were as visible to Peter as what he was seeing in Peter’s eyes. “Anything for you, love,” he whispered before pulling Peter closer and kissing him deeply, losing himself in the bliss of Peter’s kisses.  
  
_This_ , being with Peter and El, this was all he’d ever longed for. The physical pleasures they had together were mind-blowingly enjoyable, but it was the emotional connections between them that made even the incredible sex almost pale in comparison. He loved and was loved wholly and completely, and there was nothing better in the world.  
  
When they eventually parted in order to breathe, Neal tugged at Peter’s tee-shirt for the second time that evening. “Off,” he demanded.  
  
Peter straightened and quickly tugged the shirt over his head, emerging from it with a smirk. “I thought you promised to let me be in charge,” he teased.  
  
Neal rolled his eyes. “We’re not in bed yet,” he countered as Peter shoved his sweatpants down and kicked them away.  
  
Peter chuckled as he stepped closer, and Neal couldn’t help but lick his lips as Peter’s half-hard cock bobbed toward him. “I can fix that,” he responded, gesturing in Neal’s direction. “Lie back, babe, and spread for me.”  
  
Neal scooted backwards on the bed, leaned back on his elbows, and let his legs fall open, his eyes never wavering from watching Peter as he knelt on the bed between Neal’s feet. Peter raked his eyes over Neal, then gestured again. “Arms above your head, and _spread_ ,” he ordered.  
  
Neal huffed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but did as Peter said, lying back, lifting his arms, and spreading his legs wider. “Good,” Peter murmured. “Now, don’t move,” he added, before leaning forward to begin trailing kisses along Neal’s inner thigh, his hands sliding beneath Neal’s knees to hold him open… and still.  
  
Neal groaned as Peter’s mouth teased his balls, his tongue flickering around them, but never _quite_ fully kissing them. Peter’s lips and tongue danced across his balls, moved toward his other thigh, kissing downward, then back up. Peter’s hands pushed his thighs wider apart, and he swirled his tongue along the inner hollow of where Neal’s thigh met his groin, just below his balls, before biting down and sucking strongly, marking him. Neal cried out, arching, his hands clutching awkwardly at the sheets above his head, trying to balance the intensity of what Peter’s mouth was doing to him. After several moments, Peter released him, swirling his tongue over the delicate skin to sooth it, then moved to the other thigh and repeated the process as Neal writhed in place, whimpering.  
  
Once Peter’s tongue had again soothed the bite, Peter turned his attention to Neal’s sac. He released his grip on Neal’s thigh for just a moment to flick open the band that was loosely dividing Neal’s balls, and promptly began sucking on the delicate skin, tonguing it almost continuously. Neal whimpered, moaned, and repeatedly panted, “Peter… please… please, Peter…” almost mindlessly, not even fully aware of what he was saying. Peter’s mouth could drive him insane any time, and like this, lying back, letting Peter do whatever he wished, unable to focus on anything but how Peter’s mouth felt… he was almost incoherent with overwhelming _need_. His cock was rock hard, dripping onto his belly, and his balls were drawn up with arousal, throbbing from Peter sucking them repeatedly.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Peter lifted his head, abandoning Neal’s balls and drawing another whimper from Neal’s throat. He pressed a quick kiss against Neal’s wet sac, then moved his hands to mercilessly tighten the bands around the base of Neal’s cock and sac, before cinching his balls up tightly beneath his cock with the dividing band, spreading them. Neal keened, arching as the bands were tightened, and Peter gave him a truly wicked grin before leaning in and licking Neal’s cock, his hands moving to grip Neal’s hips and pin him to the bed. Peter sucked Neal’s cockhead into his mouth, tonguing his dripping slit repeatedly, and Neal groaned deeply. Peter continued for several moments, sucking even more pre-come from Neal’s cock, then abruptly released it. Without warning, he surged upward to kiss Neal deeply, his tongue thrusting into Neal’s mouth, and Neal moaned as he tasted himself in Peter’s mouth.  
  
Peter’s hands moved to Neal’s chest, teasing Neal’s nipples with his thumbs, making them tighten almost painfully. Neal moaned into Peter’s demanding mouth as the fingers on his chest began tugging and pinching the hardened nubs. Peter pulled away from his mouth and kissed along his jaw toward his ear, fingers working even more intently. “Don’t move,” he repeated against Neal’s ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Neal’s spine. He kissed Neal’s ear languidly, murmuring soft nonsense of “babe… love… hot…yes… mine…” as he tongued his ear and toyed with Neal’s now-throbbing nipples. Neal whimpered repeatedly, shuddering at the sensations Peter was causing, and the way they all lead to the heat pooling in his groin. “That’s it, baby, wanna hear you…” Peter whispered, then ducked his head to begin sucking at Neal’s nipple.  
  
Neal cried out, arching and writhing as Peter gently worried his nipple between his teeth. Unable to stay still any longer, his hands came up to clutch at Peter’s hair, and Peter hissed and jerked his head up, mock-glaring at Neal. “I _said_ , ‘don’t move,’” he growled.  
  
“S-sorry,” Neal gasped, dropping his hands above his head again. “I didn’t mean to.”  
  
Peter didn’t look completely appeased, but he just shook his head, and leaned past Neal to grab a pillow from the head of the bed. He plopped it on top of Neal’s hands, and gave a nod of satisfaction. “Hold onto that if you need to,” he ordered, and Neal nodded obediently as he tugged the pillow beneath his head and gripped the upper edges tightly in his hands. Peter watched him suspiciously for a moment longer, then nodded once before leaning down to suckle at Neal’s nipple again, his fingers plucking at the other one relentlessly.  
  
Neal whined, clenching his fists into the pillow as Peter continued, now alternating mouth and fingers between the throbbing nubs on his chest. He was lost in the sensations Peter was creating, unaware of the near-constant stream of sounds from his throat, panting… _needing_. God, it was almost enough to make him come… if that were physically possible at the moment. At long last, Peter lifted his head again to kiss Neal deeply, stretching his mouth open wide, devouring him, and Neal moaned into the kiss. Eventually, Peter drew back, letting them both catch their breaths. Peter cupped Neal’s cheek with his hand, staring into his eyes. “Do you have any idea how much I love this?” he murmured, his thumb stroking along Neal’s kiss-swollen lips.  
  
Neal swallowed. “Maybe as much as I love it?” he answered, and Peter smiled at him warmly before kissing him again, tenderly, his lips warm and soft against Neal’s.  
  
Peter pulled back a few moments later. “Next…” he began, and Neal’s eyebrows rose questioningly. Peter smirked. “Oh, I’m just getting started, sweetheart.” Neal groaned, and Peter chuckled. “Turn over, on your knees, head down.”  
  
Neal groaned again, but moved as he was asked, grumbling under his breath about evil, _evil_ lovers… Once he was on his knees, face pressed into the pillow, he felt Peter moving on the bed, and started to turn his head to follow him. “Nope, stay still. I’m just getting the lube,” Peter informed him. He sighed and tried to relax as much as possible for the moment. At least lube was hopeful. Lube meant that maybe, just _maybe_ , Peter would fuck him soon. His cock and balls ached, but his hole was still somewhat relaxed from their previous adventures of the night, and his ass felt incredibly empty. Not that he was wanting things to end too soon, but he was really, _really_ ready for Peter’s cock.  
  
Peter settled into place behind him again, and a moment later, those oh-so-familiar hands stroked over his ass, squeezed his cheeks. Peter slid his thumbs along the edges of his cleft, spreading him wide. And then… hot breath against his skin, as Peter leaned in and kissed along his perineum, swirling his tongue over the smooth skin. Neal moaned deeply, his hands clenching in the pillow. Peter moved upward, trailing wet kisses along Neal’s cleft, then flattened his tongue to swipe it across Neal’s entrance. Neal shuddered, whimpering, as Peter swiped and swirled his tongue repeatedly over his hole, his thumbs holding Neal’s cheeks wide apart, keeping him firmly in place.  
  
Neal was in orbit. He clenched his eyes shut, panting as Peter’s tongue slipped inside him, swirled within his hole and retreated to stroke across his entrance yet again. Peter pulled back slightly and quietly commanded, “Reach back, hold your ass open.” Neal whimpered as he obeyed, his hands clenching immediately on his cheeks, spreading himself open wide. Peter kissed his hole again, then traced a fingertip around the rim, teasing it, before kissing it again, swirling his tongue. “I could play with your ass all night,” he murmured, his breath ghosting over the wet pucker and making Neal shiver. A moment later, a lubed finger circled his hole before sliding inside him. The finger twisted, slid in and out, then retreated, before being replaced with Peter’s tongue, his lips moving against his entrance again.  
  
Neal could barely breathe, he was so overwhelmed. “Oh god oh god oh god oh god…” he half-sobbed. He’d wanted Peter’s cock… he _still_ wanted Peter’s cock… but _this_ … being rimmed was one of his biggest turn-ons, and Peter was a _god_ at rimming him. His fingers were clenched so hard on his ass, he would probably be bruised, not that he cared. All that mattered was that mouth, that tongue, those lips… nothing else existed but what Peter was doing to him right this moment. He cried out as Peter’s tongue pushed deeper inside him, twisting and swirling within him, and a prolonged shudder rippled through him, his hole spasming around Peter’s probing tongue, and he keened with pleasure. A thin stream of pre-come dribbled from his cock as his body attempted to climax, yet unable to truly ejaculate.  
  
Peter continued to tongue him until the last of the spasms had passed, then he pulled back just enough to push two slick fingers into Neal’s hole. Neal whimpered as the warm fingers slid inside him. Peter pressed a kiss between Neal’s spread fingers on his ass and said, “You’re so beautiful when you climax, baby, love to feel you do that.” He withdrew his fingers for a moment, before pushing more lube into Neal’s passage.  
  
Neal panted as Peter continued to finger him while still scattering random kisses against his entrance and ass. “Peter…” he finally managed to moan. “Please…”  
  
“‘Please,’ what, babe?” Peter responded, before twisting his fingers inside Neal’s hole and massaging his prostate firmly.  
  
Neal shuddered, his fingers clenching almost painfully on his ass. “F-fuck me,” he whimpered. “Please, love. Need you, need your cock in me. _Please_.”  
  
Peter kissed his entrance again, tantalizing Neal with his lips and tongue. “Soon, baby. Trust me, I’m looking forward to being inside you.” Peter pulled back slightly and patted Neal’s hand. “Okay, babe, hands forward.”  
  
Neal obeyed, pulling his hands around to grip his pillow again. Peter stroked his hands slowly over Neal’s ass, kneading his cheeks for a moment, then slid his thumbs along Neal’s cleft before pushing them into his entrance. Neal gasped at the sensation as Peter used his thumbs to stretch Neal’s opening wider before leaning in and flicking the tip of his tongue along the stretched rim. Neal cried out, his fingers clenching on the pillow as Peter continued.  
  
Peter’s thumbs shifted, stretching him as Peter’s tongue danced around his rim, and Neal whimpered almost continually. He knew this was partially what inspired Peter to want to do this — holding himself in position like this, unable to touch Peter in return, to shift his focus to _anything_ other what Peter was doing to him made him even more aroused, more needy than he could bear. Both his lovers delighted in reducing him to an incoherent ball of _need_ , and what Peter had done to him tonight had been highly successful in that regard. Peter shifted his hands again, sliding his thumbs from inside Neal’s hole to the edges, holding him open, stretching his entrance almost painfully while his tongue teased the gaping rim. “Oh god oh god… _fuck_ , Peter… fuuuccckk…” Neal wailed into his pillow, his chest heaving as he half-sobbed, overwhelmed.  
  
After what felt like forever, lost in the sensations Peter was creating, Peter pressed a lingering kiss to his pucker and murmured softly, “Are you ready for me, sweetheart? Are you ready for my cock?”  
  
“ _YES_!” Neal choked out. “Please, Peter, _please_!”  
  
Peter pulled back for a moment, then rubbed slick fingers over Neal’s entrance, lubing him further. “Turn over, baby. Keep your hands above your head, and spread wide for me.”  
  
Neal scrambled to obey as quickly as possible. He was still so impossibly aroused and overwhelmed that he felt clumsy and off-balance as he moved, but he was soon on his back, clutching the pillow beneath his head, and stretching his legs wide open, tilting his pelvis toward Peter in invitation.  
  
And gasped, as he got a look at Peter.  
  
Peter had put on the cock ring he’d laid on the table.  
  
That gorgeous, huge cock, with the black leather band at the base, was rock hard and dripping, Peter’s heavy balls drawn up beneath it. Without thinking about it, he reached for Peter, stretching toward him. He wanted to get his hands on that body, his lips on that mouth. In that moment, he needed Peter the way he needed air.  
  
Peter stopped moving and cocked an eyebrow at him, but Neal ignored him, not even bothering to try to decipher his meaning. “Please,” he begged, unreservedly. “Please, Peter.”  
  
Peter’s expression softened into an affectionate smile. He leaned forward, bracing himself on his elbows and kissed Neal deeply, one hand sliding into Neal’s hair as he did so. Neal wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders and clutched at him desperately, kissing him fiercely. When Peter finally pulled back slightly, he looked intently at Neal for a moment, his eyes almost black with arousal. “God, I love you,” he murmured.  
  
Neal swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat at the intensity in Peter’s voice. “I love you, too,” he whispered.  
  
Peter kissed him again, then drew back and said, “And if I don’t get inside you soon, I may explode.”  
  
Neal had to grin. “Please. Be my guest,” he quipped.  
  
Peter gave him a pointed look. “Hands up, spread,” he ordered.  
  
Neal resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and did as he was asked. Peter leaned back on his heels and raked his eyes over Neal’s body, then leaned forward and gripped Neal’s hipbones with his hands and rubbed his cockhead against Neal’s entrance. His hot, dark eyes met Neal’s, and he verified, “Now?”  
  
Neal nodded. “God, _yes_.”  
  
Peter pushed forward, his cock stretching Neal’s hole even further as he entered, and Neal arched, moaning, at the burning pleasure of being filled. He gasped as the ring at the base of Peter’s cock pressed against his still-sensitized entrance, and Peter groaned deeply. “Fuck, you feel good,” Peter hissed.  
  
“So do you,” Neal whimpered. “Peter, _please_ , love… Need you, need you to fuck me.”  
  
“Oh, I _will_ , sweetheart. Count on it.”  
  
With that, Peter began to move. Neal cried out, arching yet again as Peter’s cock moved inside him. Watching Peter above him, feeling him moving within him… the sensations were incredible, indescribable, every single time. And now… spread, immobile… every single sensation was amplified immeasurably.  
  
Peter’s cock filled him, again and again, and he rode the waves of pleasure that rippled through him, his hands clenching almost painfully in the pillow. “God, so good,” Peter groaned, his eyes clenching for a moment, then fluttering open again to stare down at where their bodies were joined.  
  
Then, without warning, he shifted his grip — sliding his arms beneath Neal’s spread thighs to grip his hips, pulling his ass even harder up against Peter’s body. Neal moaned as Peter’s cock slid just a bit deeper inside him before he began to thrust even harder. “Oh, _fuck_ , Peter… _god_ … fuck me,” Neal whimpered as Peter pounded into his body.  
  
For the moment, his world narrowed down to Peter and what was happening between them. Peter’s thrusts were hard, demanding, claiming him completely. Neal moaned and whimpered repeatedly, his head rolling back and forth against the pillow, consumed by the physical and emotional connections between them. His arousal was at a fever-pitch again, almost unable to contain it within his body. He felt the pleasure and emotion building inside him, and a choked sob escaped him as tears trickled from his eyes. He released his grip on the pillow, his hands coming up part-way toward Peter before he caught himself. Peter leaned in and kissed him tenderly. “Enough, sweetheart?” he asked. Neal blinked at him in confusion, uncertain what he meant. Peter gave him an affectionate smile and kissed him again, panting with the exertion of continuing to thrust into Neal’s body. “I told you if I wore this ring, I’d fuck you till you said, ‘enough.’”  
  
“Oh, god, yes, please… so good, Peter, but… _please,_ ” he moaned, clenching his hands into fists, trying to keep himself from just grabbing hold of Peter as tightly as he could.  
  
Peter kissed him once more, then shifted to reach between them. He pulled out slightly to release the ring on his own cock first, groaning as he did so. He pushed fully back inside Neal’s body, grinding against him as he released the straps on Neal’s cock and balls. Neal cried out, arching even further as an impossible surge of arousal jolted through him, his entire body tightening. Peter rocked back and forth, not even fully thrusting, but continuing to move inside Neal’s body. “That’s it, baby, come for me,” Peter murmured, drawing back further and thrusting in, hard, once more. Neal arched even further, keening, and came, his cock spurting, his body spasming with the overwhelming pleasure. Peter thrust into him a few more times before slamming his cock deep inside Neal’s body and throwing his head back, crying out as he climaxed. Neal moaned as his spasming hole clenched repeatedly around Peter’s cock, prolonging Neal’s climax as he was filled.  
  
Peter leaned in and kissed him again, and they panted together for several moments before Peter slowly pulled back and let his cock slip free of Neal’s body. He rolled to the side, grabbed the towel off the bedside table, and helped Neal clean up. After a few more kisses, they worked together to pull up the covers and crawl into bed.  
  
Curled up against Peter’s shoulder, arm and leg draped across Peter’s body, Neal murmured, “You know… maybe you should plot against me more often.”  
  
Peter huffed out a chuckle. “I take it you approved?”  
  
“Oh, _hell_ yeah.”  
  
Peter laughed again. “Was that ride satisfactory, Sundance?” he teased, turning to meet Neal’s gaze.  
  
Neal tilted his head to capture Peter’s lips for a kiss. “Butch, you can ride me anytime you want.”  
  
Peter tightened his arms around Neal and kissed him again. “I’ll hold you to that.” Another kiss. “Love you.”  
  
“Love you, too.”

~*~

 

 

Notes: [Kanarek13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13) created some absolutely beautiful [**artwork**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7763119) and let me have a preview, and I immediately asked to claim it for the sequel to  ** _[Butch& Sundance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7305772)_**. This is the result ;-) Also, I simply cannot thank [Kanarek13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13) enough for being both such an amazing cheerleader and friend! <3


End file.
